


Saddling the Strider

by Sharo



Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [7]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: #blameZloy, 1.16 update, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Poly!Hermits, Previous consent, Riding, Saddling, Zedaph's stream of consciousness, but it works out, no brain to mouth filter, saddling the strider, season 7, the Hobbit Hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: "Xisuma being a strider opens the possibility of saddling him. That's it, that's the tweet."~Zloy. HC recap 20/7/17That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Tango/Xisuma, Zedaph/Tango, Zedaph/Tango/Xisuma, Zedaph/Xisuma
Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856650
Comments: 30
Kudos: 81





	Saddling the Strider

**Author's Note:**

> This comment has been on my to-do list since the update. I'm only mad it took me this long to find a pairing for it.

"It's just, I couldn't get it out of my head, you know?"

He was sure Tango had stopped listening to him an hour ago. But he never told him to stop, he'd endure more than just his crazy fantasies and dreams before ever telling him to stop. Even during sex, when all he could do was ramble and make the weirdest sounds imaginable.

"You know you're saying all of that out loud, right?"

"See? Even now you don't tell me to shut up! I can't believe that you can honestly sit there and actually pay attention to everything I say, all the time. Here I am, rambling about this strange fascination with a saddle of all things-"

"And Iszuma, which is hot."

"And Egsuma, who is not one of my current boyfriends, so I really shouldn't be even considering asking him to a night at the Hobbit Hole-"

"He'd probably say yes"

"And it doesn't _matter_ if he'll say yes, because I shouldn't even be entertaining the thought of-"

"I'll go with if you'd like."

"Oh, thank the stars!" Zedaph draped himself over Tango's back where he was still crouched over trying to place fence posts. "Thank you, Tango! I just get so nervous trying to act 'normal' around him; my stomach gets all tied up into knots and then I'm afraid to stop talking but also that I'll talk too much and run him off."

He grinned as he finally ran out of breath, Tango shaking with laughter beneath him, but careful not to knock him off.

"Geeze, Zed. I had no _idea_ you were crushing that hard on X."

Could Zedaph hear his eyes roll? Yes, yes he could. And it wasn't fair, because his were never that loud.

"How do you make your eyes roll so _loudly_ , Tango. I could metaphorically hear them rattling what's left of your brain back here." His fingers scratched through the blonde hair, lifting and mussing it above the gold headband. 

"Are you sure it's not _your_ brain rattling that you hear?"

Zedaph scoffed. "I've got nothin' in my brain right now, it's all run away." He shifted enough to rub his interest against Tango's backside. "Do you think X will like the idea? Truely?"

Tango straightened up, sliding an arm back to catch Zedaph and hug him close. "I think he'll get a kick out of it. You should definitely ask him."

He wished he could see his face through the decorated helmet, but he hoped the curious tilt was a good sign. He really, really hoped so, because Xisuma hadn't answered him yet.

"So, um…" His fingers twitched, trying not to reach out and play with the tendrils hanging from the helmet in front of him. "What do you think?"

He just about fainted with relief when Xisuma started laughing, storing the block he was holding and sitting down on the ledge.

"Good heavens, I think that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Black gloves reached up to the helmet latches, unhooking them and pulling the work of art off. Xisuma had a wide grin and tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. "Yes, I'm in." He wiped his face, pressing the pad of his thumb against an eye that was still watering. "You and Tango, you said?"

Zedaph bounced happily. "If you're not opposed? And, um, with your uh. With your armour on. If that's okay." He giggled. "Well, most of it?"

Xisuma bent over laughing again. "Oh, jeez. I can't believe this. Yes. Yes, let's do this. Before I think too hard about what's going on in that brain of yours."

"Sex." he blurted. "And you, with a-"

"Stop, stop," Xisuma pleaded, holding his stomach, laughing harder. "Oh my stars, let me catch my breath!" He laughed until he wheezed, waving off Zedaph's nervous hand. "I'm fine, it's good. Whew." He gave him another wide smile before picking up his helmet again. 

Zedaph leaned down before he lost his nerve. "Thank you. For indulging me."

Xisuma tilted his head enough to meet his lips in a kiss. "Come on, then." He ducked his head back into his helmet, latching it as he stood. "Let's go check out the reservation book and see when we can get a room. And talk about what you and Tango are thinking of."

Zedaph stood back with his hands on his hips, satisfied for the moment that everything was in place. They'd booked one of the back rooms in the Hobbit Hole with a more classic nether theme, though someone had been nice enough to update it with a few of the new blocks. The popping of a wall lava feature made him smile, thinking of the little lava-loving mobs in the update. Which made him think about tonight, and what he was planning to do to a certain hermit who liked to dress up as new mobs.

He rubbed his hands together, sniffing again at the lingering scent of leather and beeswax. 

Voices outside the door alerted him to company.

"Zed! So excited that you couldn't even wait for us?"

Zedaph barely turned before Tango was hanging an arm around his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. 

"Heh, I was just uh, just making sure that everything was ready?"

Tango laughed in his ear, the half-hug tight and boisterous. Zedaph leaned into it, twisting his head back to look for their other partner. Xisuma leaned against the doorframe, body language loose and happy even if his face was hidden by the pouting painted helmet.

"Zuma! So good to see you!" Zedaph twisted, pulling Tango along with him and opening his arms for a hug. Xisuma chuckled and let himself be drawn in, Zedaph not above hanging on and wrapping a leg around him.

Tango wasn't above pointing it out, either. "Trying to mount him already, Zed? He's barely in the room."

Zedaph already had his hands on the helmet though, drawing his fingers along the painted eyes and mouth, trying to leer through the visor. "But he looks so adorable, I just wanna play with him. Maybe turn his little pout into a wide smile, just for us."

He kissed the painted mouth, tugging the helmet closer to press more kisses across the visor. "Come on, Zuma. Let's get some of that armour off, yeah? But not the helmet." He ran a hand along the decorative tassels. "I really like these.. whatever they are."

Xisuma's voice was warm and amused as he reached for his latches. "Helmet on, I remember." His chestplate and backplate were removed, placed safely into his enderchest. The t-shirt and pants below were the same dark red, with tan belt and matching boots. "How much of the rest do you want me to leave on?"

Zedaph licked his lips, already enjoying the little strip tease. "Hmm, does the shirt come off without- no, I guess that's impractical."

Xisuma nodded once seeming to know without Zedaph saying it. "Why don't you finish getting what you need, and I'll join you in a moment then."

Zedaph grinned and bounced away, listening but not watching while Xisuma unlatched the helmet. That little puff of air that was louder than words, displaying Xisuma's trust in them that he was comfortable in removing his helmet, and the rustle of more clothing being removed. 

Zed gathered up the last object for the day's fun, gripping it close to his chest, grinning again at the thought of his silly idea being so warmly welcomed by his friends. He pulled it behind his back and turned, to see Tango kneeling in front of X and sliding his boots off as Xisuma stepped out of them. The strider-painted helmet was back in place, unlatched under the chin above Xisuma's well muscled and well scarred bare chest. He may have been drooling a little, watching Tango's gold hair barely brushing those crimson pants. He imagined X's hands fisting into those soft locks and bringing Tango's mouth up, tilting his face just to the right angle-

"What'cha got there, Zed?"

Stars, he loved his friends.

Shaking away _that_ particular fantasy, Zedaph proudly displayed his handiwork. The leather saddle now sported extra wool padding on the underside, and.. a hand hewn, hand sewn modification in the center.

Tango lasted less than two seconds before doubling over with laughter. "Please," he tried not to choke, Zedaph's pout just too adorable. "Please tell me you tried that out already."

He was indignant. "Of course I did! I needed to make sure that everything would be comfortable, and tested it out to the best of my ability beforehand."

Xisuma was inspecting it curiously. "How did.. I mean, did you um, have _help_ testing it?" He sounded like he'd be blushing under the helmet. Zedaph tugged gently on one of the head-tendrils, careful not to pull it off the helmet. He waited until the painted visor was tilted back towards him.

"I tested it on my own, with a little armour stand magic." He knew his cheeks were warming, but it didn't matter. "Had to make sure everything was ready."

Xisuma stepped closer, leaning forward and resting his helmet against Zedaph's forehead. "That's really hot, Zed."

Tango sounded impressed, too. "Uh, yeah. Can we stick to like, three kinks or less at a time here? Do we need some kinda demo, or are we good to go?"

Zedaph giggled, kissing the center of Xisuma's visor and imagining the painted eyes crossing to watch. His hands came up to rest on X's shoulders, lacing his fingers behind his neck. "Nothing more than we already discussed. Any last questions before we start, or anything we wanna add?"

Tango grinned and rubbed his hands together. "I'm good. X?"

Xisuma shook his head, voice low and amused. "I'm pretty much your plaything for the evening, so you let me know when you're ready."

"Oh, no, not just a _plaything_." Zedaph brushed his hands over Xisuma's shoulders, squeezing at the muscles as he went. "I expect you to be a willing participant in this ride." His hands dipped onto Xisuma's chest, meeting Tango's as they caught for a tick and broke apart across Xisuma's ribs. Zedaph leaned forward to kiss a shoulder, directing them backwards with little steps, letting Tango guide Xisuma from behind.

Tango caught Xisuma under his armpits when they reached the padded bench, the both of them sitting and letting Zedaph admire them together. Tango hooked his chin over Xisuma's shoulder and wrapped his arms around to lean X against his chest. Distracting him, as Zedaph knelt at the end of the bench, hands on Xisuma's knees as he spread them to either side. He took in the hitch of Xisuma's breath as he repositioned his feet, giving Zed enough room to fit between his thighs.

Zedaph leaned forward, putting his chin on the bench, eyes drawn to the growing outline behind the dark red pants, mouth starting to water at what he wanted to do. He had to focus here, there would be plenty of fun to go around, fun for all three of them.

Zedaph grinned up at the strider helmet, sliding his hands up tense thighs, pausing to dig his thumbs into the muscle a bit as Tango's hands undid the belt at Xisuma's waist. Zedaph moved his hands in firm strokes along X's thighs and down his calves, dipping his hands below the bench, running his knuckles along the inside of Xisuma's calves until he reached his ankles. Tango freed Xisuma's erection, sliding his fingers along the shaft while he kissed across X's shoulders.

Zedaph stuck his tongue out, smiling impishly as Tango teased him with Xisuma's cock just outside of his reach. It took a couple of extra brain cells to keep up with his mission, but he had been practicing. Zed let his eyes cross, following the bouncing cock as his hands settled around the cuffs fastened to the bench legs. And then he tugged them forward as he leaned up, capturing Xisuma's cock and ankles in the same quick motion.

Xisuma jumped, and Zedaph made the mistake of trying to laugh and suck cock at the same time. He pulled back, wiping spit off his chin and laughing along with Tango. Tango crossed his arms to take hold of Xisuma's wrists, holding them closely against his chest. "Gotta finish the prep work, right? Before we get down to business."

Zedaph nodded, leaning forward again to tease, blowing a warm stream of air at the flushing cock in front of him. "Can't get too distracted, or the fun will be over before it's begun." He pulled the little crystal cock ring out, warmed from keeping it in his pocket. He slipped it into his mouth, turning it over to coat it in saliva, then grinned with it between his teeth. Damn, but he'd love to see Xisuma's face, the beady eyes of the painted helmet watching him as he slid it over the head of that lovely cock, twitching inside of his mouth as he sank lower, pulling it in and sliding the ring down, down until it nestled against looser skin. He ran his tongue around, feeling out the top of the ball sacs, brushing the cock head against the back of his throat and humming softly, relishing the mouthful as it swelled inside of him.

It took a moment to realize not all of the happy panting sounds were his. He brushed his lips back, suckling gently and looking up to meet Tango's gaze firmly fixed on his lips around Xisuma's cock. The painted helmet was leaned back against Tango's shoulder, as if watching was just too overwhelming. Which it should be, because really, he'd practiced and practiced, and he was _good_ at sucking cock.

"Yeah, you really are." Tango agreed.

Xisuma just chuckled, not moving his head as Zedaph pulled away and stood. "I'm sure that I won't regret this, but how do you want me?"

Zedaph just grinned. "Well," he drew it out, as if he had to think about it. "Aside from everyway and yes please," He paused for the laughs, and let his smile widen. "I know that you're a naughty strider that likes to be impatient. So you just lay back, and we're going to show you how to behave."

Xisuma choked on a laugh. "Naughty?" But he let Tango slide back on the bench, lowering him against the padding. Tango still had hold of his wrists, and brought them down and to his sides.

Zedaph came over to take one while Tango held the other, running a hand over Xisuma's chest and down the arm that he held before bringing it down towards the floor. Padded cuffs on the bench leg under his shoulder were fastened around his wrists, holding him onto his back. Zedaph squeezed the bicep in front of him.

"That comfortable?"

Xisuma tugged a little, then slightly harder. His breathing was a little faster, but his voice was steady. "Comfortable enough." He let his voice rise to a pout. "And I am not naughty."

Tango chuckled. "But you like it better when you're not in control. You're just lucky Zedaph couldn't find a way to put a bridle on you over the helmet."

"Oh, jeez." His hips bucked, and he bit back a little moan. 

Zedaph clapped in delight. "See, I know it would have been a good idea. But for now, our strider is all laid out, we should saddle him up." He bent over the visor, lowering his voice but not his grin. "Can't ride a strider without the saddle, Stridesuma." He wiggled his eyebrows and ducked away from Xisuma's groan.

The saddle was presented with as much ceremony as he could manage, brushed gently of non-existent dust and the wool carefully fluffed. Zedaph was certain his hands were shaking with excitement, though neither of his partners commented on it.

Zedaph settled the saddle over Xisuma's pelvis, carefully pulling his exposed erection through the hole in the center. The sides fit snugly, edges resting on the bench either side of his hips to help with stability. Xisuma groaned softly at the weight of the saddle on wool padding, tilting his hips helpfully as Zedaph played with and arranged his balls inside the cutout.

Tango leaned forward, pressing kisses against Xisuma's shoulders. "Damn, you should see yourself right now, X." His fingers dug in where his mouth had been, massaging into the muscle. "All saddled up, waiting for Zedaph to ride you into oblivion."

Xisuma huffed a laugh, twisting his wrist in its cuff as Tango worked up towards his neck. "Oh, heavens, that's.." he trailed off as Zedaph popped the buttons on his brown shirt, baring his chest as he swept it back. His pants were unbuttoned, but not yet unzipped, and the bulge was quite obvious. 

Tango wolf-whistled at him. "Come on, cowboy. Pants off already."

Standing beside the bench, Zedaph ran his hand over the saddle, pressing down lightly and sweeping his hand around the seat. 

"So, Stridzuma, are you ready for this?" Zedaph surprised himself with how husky his voice was, tearing his eyes from the saddle to look up at the decorated helmet. 

" _Void_ , yes." The painted helmet bobbed as he swallowed, the decorative gills swinging gently at the sides. "You had me intrigued since you suggested it."

Zedaph dropped his hands to the sides of his pants, swaying his hips as he eased them down, letting his erection tent the front of his underwear as they dropped and he kicked the jeans away. "I've been thinking about this for longer. Gonna take your cock and swallow it up, ride you until you don't have any breath left." The underwear was next, already wet with precome and his excitement. "I've been wanting to see you panting beneath a saddle, to watch the gills on your head shake until they're ready to fall off, or to see if they swell like little cocks dangling from your head." The shirt slipped off and joined his pants on the floor. He braced himself on Xisuma's knees, watching the helmet tilt to watch him, the painted eyes watching his movements as he climbed up on the bench, straddling the leather and leaning over the man laid out beneath him.

"I've already prepped myself, because I knew I couldn't handle seeing you all saddled up and waiting." Zedaph balanced on one arm, reaching back for the plug that pressed deliciously in his ass. "A fat red one, to match your armour and remind me what was waiting for me." He relished the twin moans at that, even as his fingers gripped the base and wiggled, drawing it out slowly. "Thought about binding my own cock and riding you for hours until you could make me come regardless, or we both passed out from it."

Xisuma was already panting beneath him, shoulders pressing up and against Tango's hold. "Fuck, Zedaph. If you don't sit down on my cock I'm gonna tear these binders off and force you on it."

Tango shifted his hands, palms against Xisuma's collarbones and thumbs pressing against the edge of the helmet. "Naughty strider. Filthy mouth or no, we told you that you'll wait for it." He shared a heated gaze with Zedaph, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips as Zedaph eased the rest of his plug out. "Maybe if you beg nicely, Zedaph will take you all in one go."

"Oh, no. Where would be the fun in that?" Zedaph positioned himself over the saddle, pressing his now empty ass over the erection that was waiting for him, brushing his cheeks back and forth to feel the precome smear across them, cooling only slightly in the warm room. "Gonna take you an inch at a time, wait until I can feel you filling me up, wait until you can't move at all with my weight on you."

He gripped the erection below him, hand slick with potion to position it just right, resting at his entrance.

"And then I'm gonna ride you _hard_."

Zedaph lowered himself down, taking his time, rocking slowly down onto Xisuma's hardness. He kept his weight on his hands and knees, controlling the depth, listening to the pants and begs beneath him, feeling the tremors and hitches of motion as Xisuma tried to rise to meet him, held down by Tango's hands and the cuffs and the saddle. He made such sweet noises, puffs and moans and twitches as Zedaph pulled off, just resting that beautiful cock inside of his entrance before sinking down again, taking him just the tiniest bit further inside each time.

Until his ass was brushing the saddle and Xisuma was writhing beneath him, Tango's fingers holding his arms, soothing the bulging muscles as he strained to reach up and pull at Zedaph. Zed smiled sweetly at the helmet, pulling up once more, holding the position, hole gripping at Xisuma's tip for as many ticks as he could.

And then he sank down, all the way, letting his legs drop to either side of the bench and drag his weight fully onto the saddle and Xisuma's hips. Stars, it felt so _good_ to be full, to feel that heat fill him and press against his inner core.

Tango moaned as Zedaph leaned back, arching as he reached back to lean his hands on Xisuma's knees. The new angle let him take Xisuma deeper, rolling his hips against the saddle more than lifting. Xisuma groaned beneath him, losing the little ability to thrust that he'd had before Zedaph pinned his knees. 

"Zed, move, come on.."

Zedaph laughed, leaning back further and rocked. His. Hips. Slowly.

Xisuma lifted his head just enough to hit it several times on the bench beneath him. "You're trying to kill me, I knew it." The plea was nearly lost in his breathlessness.

"A slow, excruciatingly pleasant death, to be sure." Tango was kneeling beside the bench now, one hand firm against Xisuma's shoulder for balance as he rocked himself against his own fingers. "Just lay back and feel it, how he keeps working himself on you, clenches around you."

"Tango," Zedaph whined, tilting his head back. "That's not f-fair." It took an effort to lean forward again, shift his weight and lift his hips enough to draw another groan from X. "Get over here and help, you bastard."

Tango chuckled darkly, giving his own cock a couple of strokes before standing and moving behind the blond. "You want the stirrups, or knees back up on the bench?"

Zedaph tugged one leg up, nearly overbalancing until Tango caught him and settled him back upright. With his knees beneath him he grabbed at the front edge of the saddle, circling his hips before lifting again. "Suma." He drew out the name, panting harder as his thighs shifted, working himself up. "Can I, can I come on your, your helmet? Please?"

Xisuma nodded as much as he could, panting with him at the friction between them. "Yes, yes, fuck."

Zedaph grinned, pumping into his fist as he fucked himself back onto Xisuma. "I've been thinking about this for days," he panted, speeding up as he babbled. "You covered in leather, fucking me open, riding you until I came all over that beautiful f-face.." he stuttered as he lost rthym, slammed himself down onto the cock beneath him, chasing the buildup of pressure and pleasure. "Please tell me I can come on your helmet, p-promise I'll clean it up. Later. I-"

Xisuma arched his back as much as he could against Zed's weight on his hips. "Please, yes…"

Tango added a helpful hand around Zedaph's cock, intertwining their fingers and speeding up, thumb flicking over the tip until Zed was crying out, painting his come across the visor and underside of Xisuma's helmet.

Zedaph slumped forward, barely catching himself before dropping his wild hair into the mess he'd just made. Xisuma whined beneath him, still rocking into him with what leverage he had.

"Oh that was just as much fun as I thought it would be." Zedaph was laughing breathlessly, the words spilling out anyway. "I wanna try it again, see if I can hit the little gills on the side for extra points."

He startled Xisuma into a strained laugh. "Zedaph, if you don't _move_ -"

Zedaph wiggled his ass and braced his arms on Xisuma's stomach. "Is that better for you? Or maybe I sho-ywouch!"

Tango swatted the impertinent butt cheek nearest him, unrepentant when it pulled a moan from X as well. "Dismount, cowboy, and let someone else have a ride." 

Xisuma tried not to whine as Tango pulled Zedaph gently off, depositing him onto the warm mattress by the lava pool. 

Zedaph propped his head up on a fist to watch Tango move back to the bench. Xisuma's chest rose and fell with his quick breathing, his cock twitching cutely over the lip of the saddle.

"His cock looks so lonely, Tango." Was he going to say it? "Yeah," he dropped his free hand down to his spent cock, stroking slowly with the thought. "You should definitely warm it up. Mmm. Give it a tight, warm welcome."

Xisuma sounded like he was choking, but Tango gave him a smouldering look as he slicked himself up.

"Keep it up, and I'll put the saddle on your face when we're done with it."

"Ooh, even kinkier. Why didn't I think of that?" He tightened his fingers, drawing them down towards his base. "A face-fucking saddle, that's a good one." He bucked into his own fist as Tango straddled the strider laid out for him, pausing to look down.

"Still good, X?"

A shaky groan came from the helmet. "If you're not going to sit down you could find a better use for your mouth, Tango."

"Oh, I could find several uses." Tango smirked at him, bracing his hands on either side of Xisuma's chest. He slipped his feet easily into the stirrups without looking, and then fucking planked over Xisuma's body, arms barely straining.

Zedaph whistled, quickly tripping over his own tongue as Tango licked a path across Xisuma's chest, flicking across his nipples before blowing a messy zerbert into his sternum.

"Fuck! Tango!" Xisuma twisted and panted below him, huffing as Tango moved back, settling his weight back into the stirrups. When he was balanced again on his legs, he reached a hand back to line himself up.

"Gonna make you pay for that, X." he warned.

"Pay for what? You didn't-"

As much as he had enjoyed the ride, it was way hotter to watch Tango sink down onto the waiting cock. Like a see-saw, he thought; Tango sinks down, and Xisuma's back arches up. The saddle was just at the perfect height, a glimpse of the balls and base between Tango's muscled thighs as he lifts, and then Xisuma matches it, hips straining to follow that perfect arse against the weight bearing down on the stirrups. Up and down, like one of those little water-bird-things, if a beak could be compared to a cock, but maybe not _that_ hard..

"Zedaph, please." Oh gods, Xisuma was listening to him think out loud about sex again, now he's gone and scared him.

Tango was trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. "Zed, if you've got that much energy left, why don't you help Zisuma out with the helmet, huh? Maybe give your lips something else to f-focus on?"

Zedaph tried to think about that, while focusing very hard on keeping his thoughts _inside_ of his head. He shrugged.

"Come on, Tango. Bonus points if you can knock the little gill thingys off of his helmet."

Xisuma's hands twisted in the wrist bindings, biceps bulging as he strained upwards to match Tango's descent on his cock. Zedaph's eyes were drawn to the long fingers, twisting and searching for the release to the cuff. Tango was oblivious to it, already focused entirely on chasing his own pleasure as he worked himself against the saddle and cock under him.

Zedaph let go of his own handful to stretch over and release the cuff. Xisuma's hand flew up to Tango's hip, pulling him down with extra force, making the both of them groan.

"C-cheating again, X." Tango ground against him, grabbing at the freed hand and then batting it away from his own erection. "You don't come now unti-until we l-let you." He missed the next swipe and stuttered, catching at X's hand around his cock and coming with a shout, back arched away as he added his spend to the painted helmet. 

"Two points for hitting the hang-y thing-y." Zedaph laughed, grabbing Tango's foot when he kicked out at him. "But you didn't knock any off, so we need another try."

Xisuma was panting beneath the helmet. "Void below, that's, that's not fair." His hand rested on Tango's thigh, thumb rubbing circles towards the crease of his hip. His hips still rocked in place, pinned by Tango's weight and the saddle.

Tango gave him a blissed-out grin, rolling gently back before carefully levering his knees back up to the bench. "How many times do you think we can bring you to the edge before you beg for it?"

Zedaph laughed at Xisuma's whine. "None, please, I've already, _fuck_.." his plea went breathless as Tango slid free, balancing on one hand as he pumped his other over the revealed hardness beneath him.

"Olympics," Zedaph blurted, watching the muscles bunch and shiver across Tango's arm and torso. "We should start a sex olympics, with feats of strength and agiility, and, and _flexibility_." His hand sped up as Tango focused on holding his weight while jerking Xisuma off. "We need an arena, get ev-everyone in on it."

Tango chuckled. "Who would volunteer to sit out and judge? Nice thought though."

Zedaph closed one eye and leaned back, tilting his hips and trying to aim as his cock spurted again, wondering if he could convince X to donate a helmet to the cause.

Xisuma's answer was somewhere between a laugh and a moan. "New use.. for target blocks…"

Zedaph rolled onto his back, arms in the air triumphantly as he panted. "Got one!" He closed his eyes and gulped in air. "Don't even care now, 'cause I win."

Tango dismounted somehow, Zedaph too tired at the moment to look over as his feet hit the floor. There was a quiet thunk and then the sounds of a needy, sloppy kiss beside him.

"Aren't you guys _done_ yet?"

Neither answered him, and when he finally peeked he found Tango holding Xisuma's hand to the bench, fingers intertwined as much as their mouths. And the saddle was empty.

Zedaph grinned. There was more than one way to get his face fucked.

He didn't care if either of them noticed him moving, or if Tango was just distracting X until he got into position. He crawled over to the end of the bench, wiggling his ass just in case there _were_ eyes on him. Right back where he had started, though he rested his chin now on the end of the saddle instead of the bench. The view was similar, though the smell of leather nearly overpowered the wonderful smell of sex and musk and heat. Xisuma's poor abandoned pecker stood to attention, peeking through its little nest of wool and soft leather..

"If he tries to adopt my-"

Tango interrupted, fiercely protective. "Then there's nothing you can do about it." And highly amused.

Zedaph wiggled closer, letting his chin dip down into the 'nest', tongue stretching out to lick across Xisuma's balls, rolling them around, separating them just slightly. He lowered his mouth, nudging the saddle back with his chin to suck at one gently, then a little harder when Xisuma moaned around what he figured was Tango's tongue. He licked a broad stripe up the weeping cock, teasing at the ridge around the head before bringing his lips to it, kissing back down to the base. Xisuma was making the _sexiest_ noises, little pleading pants around whatever Tango was doing to his mouth, groans and needy little whines that just.. It was almost as delicious as tasting him. Zedaph pushed himself up just enough to catch the head of that lovely erection, tilting and nudging until he worked it to the back of his mouth, until he had that perfect angle and could swallow around the tip _just_ at the back of his throat.

And then he released the ankle cuffs.

He closed his eyes and grinned as Xisuma's legs locked around his back, pulling him closer, forcing his face inside of the saddle, surrounding him with the scents of leather and musk and Xisuma. He took a shallow breath through his nose and slid his lips all the way down to the base, pressing his tongue against the underside of his tasty mouthful, sucking his cheeks in and rocking it further into his throat.

He slid his tongue around the cock ring, jiggling it where he could, trying to force his tongue inside of it but finding barely any give. Zedaph pulled back just enough to snatch a breath, then gripped the edges of the ring with his teeth. Xisuma _whined_ at the contact, words smothered again by Tango's mouth on his. But the noises, _oh_ the noises he made. Zedaph tugged the ring upwards, breathing through his mouth, tonguing the warm flesh before it as he teased and pressed to make room to slip it off.

Tango's fingers were curled in Xisuma's hair, pulling his head back as he held him down and licked into and around his mouth, barely distracting him from Zedaph's play with his cock. By the time Zedaph had the ring free Xisuma's chest was twisting, hips trying to follow Zedaph's mouth as his legs tried to pull him even closer, saddle trapped between them, ankles crossed behind the blonde's back and thighs clenching around his chest.

Zedaph sighed lightly, tilting his chin forward and nestling Xisuma's cock against the soft part of his throat, nuzzling the crest of his abdomen as Xisuma was reduced to wordless pleas and whines against Tango's mouth. He bent his chin towards his chest, sliding his jaw just enough to catch the warm flesh trapped there and hummed.

His hum changed to a laugh as Xisuma spurted against his throat, bringing up a hand to catch the pulsing cock and help wring his strider dry.

"Now _that_ is a satisfying mess after a lovely ride."

Xisuma groaned as Zedaph licked his fingers clean, dropping his legs shakily back to the floor. "Dear void, I'm not moving for a week. You've ruined me."

Tango released the last cuff and brought Xisuma's other arm up to his chest as Zedaph pulled off the saddle. "Ruined is a good look on you, X."

Zedaph agreed. "To be fair, it's a good look on anyone, really. Blissed out and well-fucked is my _favorite_ look." He batted his eyes at Xisuma. "Well, I maybe have a new favorite now. Thank you."

Xisuma rolled his eyes good-naturedly and folded his hands over his chest, letting his eyes fall shut. "Mm. Gonna have to clean my helmet later. Should've brought a spare."

"Need some help with that?"

Xisuma cracked one eye open, hazy violet eye meeting Zedaph's blush. "Help with the cleaning, or making off with my helmet?" He might have added something else, but Tango was standing over him with a clean wool, dropping one over his face and brushing the other over his stomach and lower. Xisuma hissed at the light pressure, but didn't move.

"Sore? We've got potions if you want."

"Mm." Xisuma raised a hand to move the wool off of his face, missing completely the first time and catching it coming back.

Tango caught his hand as he tried to wipe his chin, finishing the cleaning himself. "I'm gonna pick you up and get you onto the bed, X. That okay?"

"Yeah. Helmet."

Zedaph collected the splattered helmet, grabbing another clean wool from the dispenser near the door. Tango was sitting Xisuma on the edge of the bed, steadying a regen potion in his hands.

It took a few ticks to kick in, and Xisuma's eyes were bright and lively again.

"Thanks, that hit a bit faster than I expected. Sorry."

Tango grinned at him, tossing the empty bottle into the lava pool and handing out water bottles and baked chicken. "Nah, don't be sorry. Did you have fun?"

"Void, yes." Xisuma's smirk was back, accepting his cleaned helmet from Zedaph, minus one tassel. Which was being turned over in Zedaph's hands. Xisuma caught his fingers, looking up at Zed's blush. "I'll let you keep it for a kiss."

Zedaph ducked a little too eagerly, pressing against Xisuma until he held his stomach, breaking the kiss with a smiling "ow".

"Lay down a bit and we can chat about it?"

X nodded, turning over the helmet. "If you don't mind cuddling with my.." He trailed off, nearly snorting at Zedaph's frantic head bobbing. "Should I be afraid of this fascination with my helmet, Zed?"

"N-no..nmaybe?"

Xisuma pulled his shirt back on, helmet fastened again before taking a couple of deep breaths. Tango scooted to the far side of the bed, pulling a pillow over for X. "Come on, boys. Let's relax and chat for a bit." He let Xisuma settle into the center, smiling as Zedaph decided to lay across their laps, still playing with the loose tassel.

"So I'll start off." Zedaph had a satisfied grin on his face. "Loved the saddle, loved that you both love me enough to go along with it. You're both crazy to do so, of course, but I loved it."

Xisuma rested one hand on his chest, the other caressed Zedaph's knee as the red marks faded from being pressed to the floor. "I have to say I very much enjoyed the um, _experience_. I'm not all that imaginative when it comes to 'scenes', but this was rather lovely."

Tango chuckled. "'Lovely,' he says." he teased. "The word you're looking for is 'hot,' X. Or 'steamy,' or 'sexalicious,' or-"

Xisuma tilted his head calmly. "Gorgeous." Stunned silence. "You with your hair falling around your face, throat tight as you came on my cock?" His voice was low and _smug_ , even if his expression was hidden. "And Zedaph's smoky eyes when he buried his face in the saddle?" Xisuma had a hand on each of them as they momentarily hung on his words. "Both of you, absolutely beautiful."

Zedaph sniffled. "I think I'm gonna cry now. That's so sweet, 'Zuma."

Tango ruffled his hair, then reached over him for another blanket to toss over Zed as he shivered lightly. "Yeah, thanks for the mushy-mush, X. When'd you get so poetic?"

Xisuma chuckled, rolling his shoulders back into the pillow and lacing his fingers over his stomach. "Ah, Joe has been working on his poetry, and we met for tea yesterday evening."

Zedaph giggled. "That's an open event still, right?"

"Mm. Though rooms are nearly booked out for that evening, if you didn't plan on walking home afterwards." Xisuma yawned beneath the helmet, pressing it against Tango's shoulder when he was done. "How about you? Enjoy yourself?"

"How could I not?" Tango tugged wrinkles out of Zedaph's blanket, grinning softly as Zed rubbed his cheek across his knuckles. "Zed comes up with crazy ideas, but it's fun. I liked your idea of the bench and cuffs, that definitely helped draw it out. And Zedaph did a great job on decorating the room and setting the theme."

Zedaph smiled sleepily. "You know I like being warm. And I couldn't pass up on the nether theme, considering." 

Tango chuckled. "Okay then. Anyone need an alarm, or sleeping ourselves out?"

"Already set mine,” Xisuma's voice was fading. “I've got a meeting early. 'Try not ta' wake you."

"Tango sleeps like he's dead, don't worry about it." Zedaph reached an arm out, patting Xisuma's hands and letting his rest there. "Sleep now?"

The lights were dimmed by a switch beside the bed, letting just the light of the lava pools remain.Tango tugged Xisuma towards him, until the cool helmet rested against his chest. “Good night to striders and riders.”


End file.
